Odd Della Robbia/Gallery: Season 2
>> More images of Odd in Season 1 Earth Odd 0129.jpg|Odd teasing Ulrich in Revelation. Tumblr lyuda4VTfz1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd walking down the hallway. Odd 0248.jpg|A towel wrapped around his shoulders. Odd 0411.jpg|Odd's favorite room in the entire school. Odd 0103.jpg|Being hit and knocked against a metal beam, ouch. Odd 0127.jpg|Inside the Lab. Odd 0105.jpg|At Kadic. Odd 0065.jpg|Odd playing with Kiwi in New Order. Odd 0026.jpg|Chatting with Jeremie in the cafeteria. Odd 0025.jpg|Happy. Odd 0024.jpg|Watching the ants crawl in Marabounta. Odd 0020.jpg|In class. Odd 0019.jpg|Talking with Ulrich. Odd 0018.jpg|He's happy about something. Odd 0006.jpg|Not sure what some of the answers on the test are. Odd 0005.jpg|Spying on someone? Odd 0137.jpg|Talking on his cell phone. Odd 0136.jpg|In class. Odd 0130.jpg|Looking for a date to go with at the dance in The Key.. The Key - Odd is rejected.png|..but is rejected before even asking. IMG_1214.PNG|What a weird face, Odd. IMG_1247.PNG|Yumi, in Odd's body, petting Kiwi in A Fine Mess. IMG_1211.PNG|Entering his and Ulrich's dorm room with Kiwi. 2011-09-15 0926.png|By the vending machine. Odd_0196.jpg|Being attacked by a Mr. Delmas in Ultimatum. Odd_0244.jpg|Odd isn't feeling too well after coming out from a scanner. Odd 0047.jpg|Smiling. Odd 0003.jpg|Talking with Ulrich as they sneak in Yumi's house. Odd 0001.jpg|Being virtualized. Odd 0029.jpg|In the Lab. Odd 0028.jpg|Talking on his cell phone. Odd 0102.jpg|In Kadic grounds. Odd 0128.jpg|Eating. Odd 0097.jpg|Odd happily stuffing his face. Odd 0104.jpg|In the gym. Tip-Top Shape Odd has power too image 1.png|Blasting an energy ball in Tip-Top Shape. Tip-Top Shape Odds Jeremie-fied program image 1.png|Odd in the interface shown to be Jeremie-fied in Tip-Top Shape. Tip-Top Shape Odds power is running low image 1.png|Odd's power is running low. Tip-Top Shape Jeremies program for Odd image 1.png|Being the first ever to be Jeremie-fied. Tip-Top Shape Odd and Yolanda image 1.png|Getting a check-up from the nurse. tumblr_m5area7f661ro7jmio2_500.jpg|Laughing in the Factory. Odd 0303.jpg|Using Jeremie's laptop. Odd 0321.jpg|Using his new powers to scale up high places in the Factory. Odd 0420.jpg|Checking his phone in the woods. Odd 0398.jpg|Just shocked the X.A.N.A.fied nurse. Odd 0435.jpg|Stuck in a hole with water constantly running down. Odd 0436.jpg|No way out. Odd is in trouble here. Odd is Free.jpg|Odd after being freed by Yumi. Cracking a Joke.jpg|Odd can't help but make a joke. Odd 31.jpg|Odd in his swim suit. Tumblr lyuabglgyL1qlvb12o1 500.png|Driving in A Bad Turn. Tumblr lyudiaIYrk1qlvb12o1 500.png|Getting beat up by the Odd clone in the Hermitage. Oh no.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Kiwi biting Odd Odd zombie.jpg|Odd turning into a zombie in Attack of the Zombies. Mister Puck XANA attacks Odd image 1.png|X.A.N.A. tries to possess him in Mister Pück. XANAs Kiss Odd vs Jim image 1.png|Odd fights a Jim Spectre. Desordre 134.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body: Odd's hand IMG 1249.PNG|Yumi in Odd's body: Odd's hand Desordre 132.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body. Desordre 130.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body. Desordre 123.jpg|Yumi in Odd's body. A Fine Mess In eachothers bodies for a day image 1.png|In Yumi's body in A Fine Mess. Déjà Vu Odd hides from Sissi image 1.png|Hiding from Sissi in Deja Vu. Esprit frappeur 347.jpg|Using the supercomputer. Hold Him Down.jpg|Odd pinned down after he turned into a Zombie. Tied Up.jpg|Zombie Odd tied up in cafeteria. Friend attacks friend.jpg|Attacking Ulrich. Virtual Odd saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Odd waves a fond farewell. Odd_0092.jpg|Jumping up to fire a Laser Arrow. Odd_0926.jpg|Odd inside a tower. IMG 1250.PNG|''Have a laugh'' in A Fine Mess. tumblr_ly7p5tkowA1qlvb12o1_500.png|About to destroy the Marabounta in Marabounta. tumblr_lyql4rUFXZ1qlvb12o1_500.png|''"Meatballs and gravy!"'' tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo3_1280.png|Odd surfs on his Overboard in the Ice Sector. tumblr_lyvnhyx2qu1qlvb12o1_500.png|Odd's power level shown in Tip-Top Shape. Odd_4756.png Bfcg.png|Odd's legs are frozen by a possessed Aelita. Tumblr m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo10 r1 1280.png|Odd rides a Krab to get to the core of the Marabounta. XANA 284.jpg|Odd and the others are trapped by Creepers. Odd in Carthrage .jpg|Odd in Sector Five. XANA 081.jpg|Odd assists the monsters. Les jeux sont faits 354 (1).jpg|Odd rides with Aelita underneath the army of Krabs. Les jeux sont faits 350.jpg|They are almost hit. Les jeux sont faits 337.jpg Marabounta Odd riding a Krab image 1.png|Traveling by Krab. New Order Odd cat climb image 1.png|Odd cat climbs a rocky pillar in the Desert Sector. New Order New monster vs Odd image 1.png|Facing off with a Tarantula in New Order. New Order Ulrich and Odd new rides image 1.png|Racing Ulrich. Exploration Odd get the Key image 1.png|Odd sees the Key in Exploration. Exploration Odd isn't too well in Sector 5.png|Odd doesn't feel well after being transported. Exploration Race through the Forest image 1.png|Racing Ulrich in the Forest Sector. A Great Day Group in Sector 5 image 1.png A Great Day Boom goes the monster image 1.png|Defeated a monster with Yumi's help in A Great Day. Saint Valentines Day Retreat and Aelita is safe image 1.png|Saving Aelita from the Scyphozoa in Saint Valentine's Day. Saint Valentines Day Odd fires at Aelita image 1.png|Odd aims at Aelita and prepares to fire. Saint Valentines Day Odds cat wall climb image 1.png|Odd cat climbs up an ice wall. Odd_0099.jpg|Running in the Forest Sector. Odd_0063.jpg Odd_0335.jpg Odd_0390.jpg|Odd taunts a Creeper in Franz Hopper. Odd_0391.jpg|Odd vs the Creeper. Odd_0750.jpg|Odd and Ulrich in the Arena. A Fine Mess Yumi-Odd uses shield against a Creeper image 1.png|Yumi (In Odd's body) using the Shield. A Fine Mess On vehicles in the Ice Sector image 1.png|Yumi (In Odd's body) doesn't feel well riding his Overboard. A Fine Mess No gravity in Sector 5 image 1.png|Watching Odd (In Yumi's body) float in the Sector. A Fine Mess Glitchy on Lyoko image 1.png|Odd and Yumi begin to glitch. Vertigo Odd swims below two Hornets image 1.png|Odd swims passed the Hornets. Vertigo Odd swims in the Ice Sector water image 2.png|Odd swims in the ice cold water in Vertigo. Cold War Odd fires a Laser Arrow image 1.png|Odd flips and fires a Laser Arrow in the Mountain Sector. Cold War Lyoko Warriors in the Mountain Sector image 1.png|Odd and the others stand together in the Mountain Sector. Tentation 355.jpg|Odd uses his Shield in Temptation. Tentation 338.jpg|Odd and Aelita watch as Ulrich is devirtualized. Tentation 004.jpg|Odd rides dangerously on his Overboard, making Aelita nervous. tumblr_lyy8r2NahT1qlvb12o1_500.png|Odd stays behind to take on the monsters in The Key. >> More images of Odd in Season 3 Category:Odd Category:Season 2 Category:Gallery